


Morning Cuddling

by eveneechan



Series: Newtina NSFW Fanart [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan
Summary: Newt and Tina, cuddling to each other, in morning afterAn old artwork for birthday gift
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina NSFW Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Morning Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedSnow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnow1/gifts).



> This was old artwork for RedSnow1's birthday~  
> A kinda base from her newtina fic, but since I was too lazy drawing clothes, so make them naked


End file.
